A Little Persuasion
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: 2D Wants to leave Plastic Beach but Murdoc Convinces him to stay. This Is a Oneshot Enjoy! Rated M for Mature.


**I know I'm sorry But I've just been busy! But Still I'll get back to the "My Boy" Series as soon as Possible! But right now this is a treat for All you loyal readers for Bearing with me this long Enjoy!**

2D was sitting on the Plastic shore of the Island of what was Plastic Beach. It had been only a couple weeks since he was Brought to This floating lump of Garbage.

He had been gassed out cold and had been brought to the place. It didn't get better when he learned that the Island was The new home of None other then The Bassist Murdoc Niccals. And it only got worse when He locked 2D in a underwater Bedroom with a whale as Guard.

Murdoc only let The Poor singer out when He Needed him to help with the songs.

However, Today was an exception. The Bassist Decided to Let 2D Out of his room as long as the singer promised to not try to escape.

Unfortunately while the Blunette was sitting out there, he was thinking about how to escape. He really didn't want to stay at Plastic Beach forever. Especially with Murdoc. He just wanted to leave and forget that this all happened.

He just wanted to leave and forget all about Gorillaz.

2D stood up and looked around the place for any hopes of anything that would help him escape the island. His fractured eyes suddenly landed on a motor boat. He suddenly grinned as idea formed into his over medicated brain. When the coast was clear he tiptoed into action. But what 2D didn't know was that Murdoc was watching from his secret room. Which Murdoc didn't inform the singer about, because it's a secret room.

There was a Reason Murdoc had brought 2D To Plastic Beach. Not Just Because he needed 2D to sing so they could put together the new album. But For one other reason. He wanted the singer. Secretly Murdoc was attracted to 2D.

This disgusted Murdoc in a way, as he didn't think that he would feel this Kind of attraction to the vocalist. But at the same time it aroused him. If one would look closely There were some things that one would notice about 2D.

He wasn't very Muscular but he had very soft delicate skin and his small bony body wasn't that bad either. His blue hair also framed his face perfectly. But what got Murdoc really going was 2D's Small arse.

The way the Dullard always wore a skinny pair of jeans and the way the jeans always revealed the singers obviously tight arse. Dear God Murdoc couldn't help but feel aroused at the thoughts about his Singer.

As Murdoc Watched 2D on the surveillance camera, a dirty thought formed in his mind.

The Bassist grinned and stood up and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile outside on the shores of the island, 2D had managed to sneak over to the motor boat. But when he got there he saw that he needed keys to start the motor boat he searched around for the keys but had no success.

"Looking for these?" A gruff voice said.

2D turned and saw Murdoc standing behind him holding the keys to the motor boat.

The Bassist smirked at the singer and then grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him inside.

2D became scared when he thought about the beating that he was going to get from Murdoc for trying to escape. Again.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson Eh Stu?" Murdoc grinned as he Dragged the singer to the lift.

He pressed the button which said '2D's room' and they both Rode down.

When the lift doors opened Murdoc pushed 2D into the underwater Bedroom.

The Singer trembled as Murdoc walked closer to him.

"Alright Dullard, Why were you trying to escape again?" Murdoc questioned the trembling 2D while he lit a cigarette.

"I don't like it here Muds, It gets boring!" 2D answered. "I Just wanna go home!"

"I've told you ever since you got here, Face-Ache!" Murdoc exclaimed to 2D. "This _is_ Home now!"

"There's Nothing you can say or do, That can convince me to stay Muds!" The Singer shouted.

"Oh really?" Murdoc answered smirking. "Well I think I can change your mind."

The Bassist Pushed 2D onto the bed.

"Ehm...Murdoc what are you doing?" The singer asked slightly confused.

The Bassist chuckled and pinned 2D down on the bed and pinned the singers hand's above his head.

He then leaned down closer and licked the singers soft pale neck.

2D Blushed and bit his lip.

"Q-Quit it!" 2D exclaimed blushing.

But Murdoc quieted the singer by crashing his lips onto his.

The kiss soon became more calm and passionate and Murdoc released his grip on the singers wrists.

2D parted his lips and Murdoc slid his long tongue into the singers mouth. The singers Mouth had the taste of Butterscotch and cigarretes and Murdoc liked it. Alot.

He explored the singers mouth savoring the taste and 2D Couldn't help but moan.

Murdoc pulled away for a minute and slid his Shirt off.

"Take it Off." Murdoc told the singer.

"What?" 2D asked.

"The shirt take it off. Now." Murdoc instructed.

2D obeyed and quickly slid his shirt off.

Murdoc grinned at the singers small frail chest.

He crawled back ontop of The Bluenette and the two began kissing Passionately again.

2D Wrapped his arm's around Murdoc.

The Bassist grinned and kissed his way down to the singer's pink nipples and gently bit down on one of those light pink nubs and began to slowly lick both of them. 2D bit his lip but couldn't help but giggle.

"Heheh Muds." 2D giggled. "That's really dirty."

"Well What can I say?" Murdoc Chuckled while giving the singer a hickey. "I'm a Dirty Man."

He enjoyed the reactions he was getting from the singer and smirked when he saw that he was getting his singer hot. 2D was blushing, and Murdoc also felt something hard poking him and knew what it was.

He Grinded himself against the Singer causing him to Moan and blush even more.

The Bassist rubbed both the younger man's nipples until they got hard.

2D let out a moan of pleasure.

Murdoc smirked and then undid the Blunette's pants and pulled them down to gain enough access.  
He then grabbed the waistband of the singer's silky white boxers and pulled them down far enough, exposing 2D's erect member.

The Bassist chuckled when he noticed that the singer was already leaking a little.

"Someone's been in need of attention." Murdoc kissed the tip and 2D bit his lip.

Murdoc was right. It had been awhile since he had any sex. And the way Murdoc was touching him felt so good right now!

"Yeah." 2D replied.

Murdoc chuckled seductivley and Slowly licked the singers member.

2D's eyes rolled up into his head. He moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Oh God!" 2D exclaimed.

Murdoc raised an Eyebrow in curiosity. Had it been that long for his singer?

The Bassist then wrapped his tongue and lips around 2D's member and began bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahh! Harder!" 2D Moaned.

Murdoc complied and he began to suck harder.

2D lifted his hips up but Murdoc pinned his hips down and began going at a faster pace.

This was becoming unbearable. The Singer was about to cum when Suddenly Murdoc stopped.

2D whined in disappointment. But then he saw Murdoc reach into his pocket and pull out a bottle of lube.

Murdoc pulled 2D's pants and underwear completely off and then pulled off his own pants and underwear.

He coated bis member in a thick layer of lube and then positioned himself in between 2D's legs.

"Ready?" Murdoc asked.

2D looked up and smiled. He nodded.

Murdoc kissed the singer and then Slowly pushed himself in to the singer's tight entrance.

2D winced in pain at the feeling of Murdoc being inside of him. Murdoc noticed this and stroked the singers face.

"Just relax luv." Murdoc told him.

2D relaxed, allowing Murdoc to push in a little further.

Murdoc searched around for that one spot. When he pushed in deeper 2D Wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist, Moaning. Murdoc smiled in relief when he found what he was looking for.

Murdoc waited a few Minutes for 2D's signal to move again.

Finally the Pain was gone and replaced with pure Pleasure.

"Please Move." 2D Moaned.

Murdoc nodded and pulled out just to his tip and thrusted back. He slowly began thrusting in and out off the singer.

"Fuck Stuart, You're tight." Murdoc moaned.

"H-Harder!" 2D exclaimed.

Murdoc complied and began thrusting at a Faster pace.

Soon the singer was screaming in pleasure.

Murdoc Grabbed 2D's member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

2D Couldn't handle it anymore and came Screaming Murdoc's name.

Murdoc followed after spilling his release deep inside his singer.

It was a warm hot tingling sensation for 2D.

Murdoc then Pulled out and the two men Shared a long Passionate Kiss.

"Okay Muds, You win, I'll stay." 2D andswered smiling back with droopy eye's.

"There's a good lad." Murdoc kissed his Singer again. And the two fell asleep.

**I Hope you liked it! Leave your reviews!**


End file.
